dt_gw2fandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Ranks
In Dragon Tales, we have a lot of ranks. Earning them can be even more complexer and knowing the function of every rank is the worst. Luckily for most living souls, the Loremaster is the only person who needs to keep track of this Loremaster and Emissary 'Loremaster' The Loremaster is the guild leader of Dragon Tales. There is only one at a time, and it is safe to say that it's impossible to earn this rank. All Loremasters so far: *Cailan Ebonrose (Current) *Cinaira Ebonrose (First) 'Emissary' The Emissary is a right-hand, ear, mouth and eye of the Loremaster, and often lead Main Roleplay Events when the Loremaster isn't capable of doing so ICly. An Emissary is always an alt of the guild leader, so it's impossible to earn this rank. All Emissaries so far: *Sylvv (Current) *Sulphur Grimtale (Current) *Syrra Ageirsdottir (Current) *Caoimhe of the Dawn Cycle (Current) Dragonlord and Luminary 'Dragonlord' A Dragonlord is a higher-officer of the guild. They direct Big Roleplay Events, act as officers in the guild chat, are persons of trust and help the Loremaster in leading the guild. There are only three at one given time, and can be earned through a lot of trust and dedication to the guild. All Dragonlords so far: *Andonis Erinsson (Current) *Gizmo Wondercogs (Current) *... (Current) 'Luminary' A Luminary is a lower-officer of the guild. They host Frequent Roleplay Events, assist the Dragonlords and lead the Sections. There are always four Luminaries, one for each section. Earning this rank is only done through a lot of trust and dedication to the guild. All Luminaries so far: *Sretry Greyhammer (Current) *Dread Scrapshot (Current) *Ardara Ebonrose (Current) *... (Current) The Four Sections 'The Dragonguard' The Dragonguard is the military and guard section within the guild. Its primary roleplay include guarding locations and people, trainings, battles and the like. It is currently led by Dread Scrapshot who bears the title Dragon-General. The Dragonguard have three ranks in which you can advance: *Commander *Lieutenant *Dragonguard 'The Dragon's Dominion' The Dragon's Dominion is the magic and research section within the guild. Its primary roleplay include magic duels, research, expeditions and the like. It is currently led by Ardara Ebonrose, who bears the title .... The Dragon's Dominion have three ranks in which you can advance: *Arch-Mage *Sorcerer *Magister 'The Dragon's Cunning' The Dragon's Cunning is the spying and assassination section within the guild. Its primary roleplay include assassination attempts, infiltration, guerilla warfare and the like. It is currently led by Sretry Greyhammer, who bear the title .... The Dragon's Cunning have three ranks in which you can advance: *Spymaster *Shadow Ascendant *Footpad 'The Citizenry' The Citizenry is the common section within the guild for people who do not want to be in the other three. Its primary roleplay include craftsmanship, tournaments and the like. It is currently led by ..., who bears the title .... The Citizenry have three ranks in which you can advance: *Senate *Councillor *Citizen Valiant A Valiant is a new member. They are quickly sorted in a section and, strangely enough, this rank is earned very easily. Category:OOC